When Universes Collide (A Doctor Who Fanfic RP story)
by Rachel420
Summary: What if the Doctor really does exist in another universe? And what would happen if while Him, The Astronomer (Jason), and Tessa were flying the TARDIS, Tessa and Jason fell out and crashed into are universe where the Doctor is just a show? Where Matt and Jenna were late to the prom and stumble upon them? What will happen? Read to find out.
1. C1: Free falling through the Time Vortex

**(New story! YAY! I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer. But I do own Tessa. BTW Dex is what Tessa calls The Doctor.)**

When universes collide

Chapter 1

Free falling through the Time Vortex

Matt was getting ready to leave. The Doctor grinned at Tessa. "Where do you want to go?" he asked her. The Astronomer hung back in a corner. He hardly ever took place in the conversations, but when he did he was energetic and was a big help. Jenna was ahead of Matt. "Matt, hurry up! We'll be late for the Doctor Who Prom!" she called. "It can't get any worse…." And as she mumbled that it started raining. Tessa thought to herself. "I'm not sure. Surprise me." She said and started up the TARDIS and helped fly it. The Doctor smiled kindly at Tessa. Matt ran after Jenna, holding his hands over his head as the rain poured. The Astronomer sighed. The TARDIS suddenly jerked throwing Tessa back a bit and it shook violently. "What?!" Tessa exclaimed and the doors were flung open and it jerked again and Tessa was now hanging onto the edge of the TARDIS. "Dex! Help!" she cried, she was slipping. Jenna ran quickly. The rain kept pouring and lightning flashed nearby. Matt ran past Jenna. The Doctor toppled over, scrambling to get to Tessa. "Hold on!" he shouted, trying to get to her. Jenna tried to keep up. Tessa was slipping. One hand let go. "Dex! I can't hold on!" she cried. The Astronomer slid, holding out his hand to help Tessa. He knew The Doctor would be too late anyways. The Doctor gripped onto something, watching the two. Matt ran under the patio cover. Tessa quickly grabbed his hand but then they both fell out. Jenna ran under the patio cover too. Lightning was flashing rapidly. They heard the TARDIS noise and saw two 'things' fall out of the sky, being separated from each other. One landed nearby and the other a small distance away. Matt's eyes widened. "C'mon Jenna!" he shouted, running towards the body of Tessa.

**(I would love to know what you think so far! Reviews are appreciated.)**


	2. C2: Lost and Found

**(****I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 2

Lost and Found

The Astronomer hit the ground. Hard. He felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

The Doctor shouted as they fell, the TARDIS going out of control.

Jenna quickly ran up. Tessa was unconscious. Matt stopped by her body, picking her up gently.

"Jenna, there was another body. I think they landed somewhere over there." He told her, pointing in the direction he guessed the other landed. "We should put her on the patio and see if we can find them." He finished.

Jenna nodded. She walked back over to the patio and they laid the girl down then went to find the other.

Matt searched around for the other. "We're going to be late. But, for a good cause." He told Jenna, trying to keep up a conversation. "Yeah. I mean I'm sure they can buy us some time too." She replied.

He nodded. "Probably." He replied. A low moan escaped The Astronomer's lips, echoing lightly. Jenna saw him and ran over quickly.

Tessa moaned a bit but wasn't waking.

Matt ran over. The Astronomer had fallen like this plenty of times. Which, he was used to it. His body had adapted to getting up. As they stood over him, his eyes shot open.

Jenna jumped back a little frightened.

The Astronomer sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow…" he mumbled. He then realized he wasn't in the TARDIS. "Where's the TARDIS?!" he exclaimed, glancing around. He looked up, squinting his eyes to try and find it.

Matt exchanged glances with Jenna as if to say "_What?_"Jenna just shrugged. "Um, are you okay?" she asked.

"I think I fell…." He replied, and stood up shakily. "Did you find Tessa?" he asked suddenly.

"You mean the girl with the blue hair?" Matt asked. "Yes!" The Astronomer exclaimed. "Is she alright?" he asked.

Jenna slightly nodded. "We think so. She hasn't woken up." She replied. "That's normal." The Astronomer replied. He tilted his head slightly eyeing Matt.

He knew he wasn't The Doctor….Yet, he looked so much alike. Jenna looked at him and helped him up.

"We can take you to her." She replied. "Thank you." The Astronomer replied. "What are your names?" he asked. "Matt Smith." Matt replied. "You?" he asked. "I'm Jenna." She replied smiling. The Astronomer realized they were both probably human.

"I'm Jason." He lied, using his fake identity. "Come on. Your friend Tessa is this way." She replied. The Astronomer nodded, following them silently. Matt led the way. Jenna followed them.


	3. C3: Problems at the prom

**(****I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 3

Problems at the Prom

They got back to Tessa and she was starting to wake up. The Astronomer knelt beside her.

Tessa opened her eyes and when she saw Jason she hugged him. The Astronomer hugged her back. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear gently.

Matt watched silently, and looked at Jenna. "We need to get going….But, we can't leave them here." He whispered to her quietly. Jenna nodded. "I agree." She whispered back.

Tessa nodded. "Should we take them with us?" Matt asked. The Astronomer smiled slightly. Jenna nodded.

"Is that Dex?" Tessa quietly whispered to him. The Astronomer shook his head. "He said his name was Matt. Did the TARDIS land us in another dimension?" he questioned quietly. "At least we're not alone here." He added.

Matt turned to the other two. "Would you two like to come with us? It's a warm place that isn't raining." He asked with a small laugh.

Tessa smiled. "Sure." She replied to Matt. "I don't think so. We fell out." She quietly replied to Jason.

The Astronomer shrugged to Tessa, and nodded to the other two. He actually didn't mind the rain at all. Matt nodded, glad they agreed. He was soaking wet and cold.

Jenna headed inside the building. "Come on Matt! We shouldn't be any later than we already are!" she called. Tessa followed. Matt went in after Jenna. Jason followed closely behind.

Tessa followed them. They walked in but told them to stay there for a while. Jenna was now talking to Matt out in front of the audience.

Tessa watched and she saw some of the Doctor's enemies and looked at Jason. He looked at her. "Don't worry. I don't think they'd be talking to them like that if they were to, you know, attack." He told her reassuringly.

Tessa nodded slowly but then saw a dalek aiming at Matt and she quickly ran out there. "Look out!" she exclaimed and quickly pulled him to the ground as the dalek fired a real laser. "You will be exterminated!" it exclaimed.

**(Oh Noes! A Dalek! What will happen?)**


	4. C4: Escaping & decision to explain

**(****I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 4

Escaping & decision to explain

The laser hit Tessa and she winced in pain. It wouldn't kill her but it did hurt.

The Astronomer ran over after Tessa, starting to pull Jenna away. Matt shouted, confused.

Jenna went with him. Tessa got up and glanced at Matt. "Run!" she exclaimed.

The dalek shot at her again but she dodged. Matt jumped up, running off. He stopped, waiting for Tessa. "Come on!" he called to her.

"Out the back, now!" Jason ordered Jenna, pointing towards a door he noticed. Jenna ran.

Tessa managed to get up but she was hurt really bad and ran after him no matter how much pain she was in. The Astronomer beckoned to the other two to go through the door.

Matt ran past, going through the door. Tessa quickly used a bit of huen energy to heal herself and ran after them. Jenna kept running.

The Astronomer quickly ran after them. He pulled the Sonic Screwdriver The Doctor had given him a long time ago. He stopped outside the door, using it on the door to keep it locked.

He hoped the others in there knew to run out. And, right as he thought that, people came bolting from the building.

Tessa caught up with Jenna and Matt. Matt Smith stopped, thinking they were a good distance away.

The Astronomer caught up. He stopped, putting his sonic back in his pocket. "Bloody Dalek." He spat, shaking his head with distaste.

"They'll become a problem later. Right now, we need to focus upon getting away from here." He told them. Tessa nodded. "I agree." She replied.

Jenna stared at them. "What is going on?!" she asked. Matt was also confused.

The Astronomer glanced at them. "Don't tell me you don't know what a Dalek is…" he said.

"Oh, trust me. We know what a Dalek is. I meant how is she alright?! She was just shot and now there's not a trace of her ever being hurt!" Jenna exclaimed.

Tessa glanced at Jason with a 'should we tell them?' look then unexpectedly fell onto her knees in pain. "Weak…Low….Energy…" she choked out.

Jason looked at Tessa with fear in her gaze. He sighed, realizing that he should tell them. "The story is long. Are you sure you want to listen?" he asked.

Jenna nodded. "Yes." She replied kneeling beside Tessa trying to help her.

**(Here comes the Truth! Are you ready?)**


	5. C5: The Explanation & More Problems

**(****I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 5

The Explanation & More Problems

"_I hope she'll be fine._" The Astronomer hoped.

"Let's start off with what she meant. During the Time War, Tessa was with The Doctor. A dalek shot her, and she fell into 'his' TARDIS. The Doctor thought she was dead, but really she fell into the TARDIS console. I believe it was the console….I was told this later on. Anyways…. When she escaped the TARDIS, she had huen energy that the TARDIS had given her. Due to that, she can now heal others. Including herself. When her energy is low, like now, she cannot sustain herself." He explained, and paused letting it soak in.

"Now, about us a bit more. My name isn't Jason, its The Astronomer. She…. Well, she's always been Tessa." He stopped and chuckled lightly.

"Anyways….before we landed here, we were traveling with The Doctor doing normal Time Lord Things in the TARDIS and BAM the TARDIS suddenly goes crazy. Tessa slipped knocking us both out of the TARDIS. And…. We landed there. And I'm expecting you know what the Time War is. Judging by you know a lot about this subject." He explained, seeing Matt's dumbfounded look.

Matt stared at him. "So your telling me it's not just a TV show Jenna and I are on? That it's actually _real_?" he asked. Jenna stared at him then turned to Tessa. "If I hadn't been involved in the show then I would think this is crazy." She told them and turned to Matt.

Tessa nodded. "It's…real…" she replied. The Astronomer laughed slightly. Who knows how he could laugh at this. "Tessa, rest." He told her, becoming serious again.

He turned to the other two. "Got any form of transportation?" he asked. "Car." Jenna replied and Tessa nodded trying to rest. "I don't trust cars…Well; I guess it's all we got. Where is it?" The Astronomer asked.

Matt stood there a little awkwardly. Jenna pointed to the parking lot. It was still raining.

"Alright. We'll get it once it stops raining." He replied, and turned to Matt. "You can help me scavenge stuff to ward off the dalek and make a shelter." He told him.

Matt nodded. "We should go now, then Astronomer. So we can keep somewhat warm." He replied. Jenna nodded. "I'll watch over Tessa." She replied.

Tessa had her eyes closed and then they shot open and they glowed golden. "There's more than a Dalek in there. Several enemies of The Doctor's…." she suddenly stated.

The Astronomer muttered a curse under his breath in Gallifreyan. "Rest, Tessa." He told her, nodding to Matt. He turned, and walked into the cover of trees. Matt ran after him. Tessa rested. Jenna watched them run off.


	6. C6: Gathering supplies

**(****I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 6

Gathering supplies

The Astronomer glanced around. Matt stood by his side. Tessa rubbed her eyes. Jenna had let Tessa use her jacket.

"So, what things are we looking for?" Matt asked The Astronomer. "Weapons, large branches, cloth if we can." He replied. He walked a little ways off, lifting up a giant branch. He stumbled backwards due to its weight. Matt hurried over and lifted the other side.

Tessa sat there and sighed. She quickly jerked her head up when she heard the TARDIS and saw it for a brief second and it was gone again. "Dex…." She muttered in Gallifreyan.

The Doctor was fumbling with the controls. "Won't you just STOP?!" he shouted, getting frustrated. He had to help them… He knew it. But the TARDIS had gone crazy.

Matt walked with the large branch back to the others. The Astronomer helped Matt, stumbling over rocks at times. Jenna saw them and smiled.

Tessa stared at the ground. The TARDIS calmed down whenever he wasn't trying to get to the other universe but would throw a fit when he tried. "Please let me go back." The Doctor pleaded.

Matt took the branch from The Astronomer, dragging it back. The Astronomer rubbed his sore arms, running after Matt.

The TARDIS just shook. Tessa looked up at Jason. "I saw the TARDIS." She told him in Gallifreyan. He looked at her a bit strangely. "Are you sure?" he asked in Gallifreyan.

Matt watched them, confused on the language. She nodded. "I heard it and saw it but only for a second." She replied.

Jenna watched also confused. He sighed. "Let's hope you're right, Tessa." He replied back, still in Gallifreyan. Matt looked at Jenna confused.

Tessa nodded then gasped in pain. Jenna shrugged. The Astronomer knelt down, gripping her shoulders. "You need to be strong, Tessa. Try to stay alive." He told her, looking into her eyes with worry in his own gaze.

Matt watched them; slowly realizing that Tessa could die. Tessa slowly nodded. "Dex would want me to fight it so I'll try…." She replied in Gallifreyan.

The Astronomer sighed sadly. Jenna looked at them worriedly. The rain started to lighten up a bit. The Astronomer stood up. "We need more branches." He stated, turning to Matt. He walked off again. Matt went after him.


	7. C7: Even more problems

**(****I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 7

Even more problems

Tessa watched them walk off. Jenna took care of Tessa. "I'll go this way and you go that way." Matt explained pointing as he said so.

"Good idea." The Astronomer agreed, going to the right whereas Matt went to the left.

Tessa thought she heard something. Something was now behind Matt. "You will be deleted!" it exclaimed.

Matt sort of knew what to do. He turned, running off in the direction The Astronomer went. "Astronomer, run! Cyberman!" He shouted.

Soon, he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. The Astronomer grabbed Matt, roughly pulling him to the side. They both tumbled down a hill, the Cyberman stopping.

The Astronomer somersaulted down, landing down with a light thud. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his head. Matt stood up, helping The Astronomer up. They both ran off, shouting for Tessa and Jenna to get out of there.

Matt knew they probably didn't hear it… But hope that Tessa heard the Cyberman. Tessa sensed the Cyberman and quickly got up and grabbed Jenna by the hand. "Jason! Matt! Hurry!" she yelled and they ran.

The Astronomer caught sight of an abandoned house. He took that as the only chance, and ran towards it. Once they made it there, he pushed Matt inside and locked the door with his sonic. "Go and check if there are any other doors!" He instructed Matt, still clutching his sonic.

Matt nodded, and ran to go search. Tessa and Jenna kept running, they stopped when they saw the house and they jumped over the backyard's fence and to the back door and opened it and ran in closing it behind them. "Jason, Matt, are you in here?" Tessa called.

"Over here!" The Astronomer called from the back of the house. "I'm up here!" Matt called from upstairs. Tessa and Jenna ran over to Jason. "Are you and Matt okay?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, we're fine. I wouldn't be if Matt hadn't yelled to me." He replied, blushing with embarrassment. "Anyways… Help me find windows, doors, Etc." he added. Matt walked about upstairs, shutting windows and looking in rooms. Jenna smiled and she and Tessa looked around.

Tessa tried not to do too much so she wouldn't get hurt but she stumbled and Jenna caught her. "I think you need to sit and rest." She told her and Tessa nodded and went to sit in a bedroom. She sat on the bed and then laid down and she thought she heard something move and jerked up and came face to face with a Weeping Angel.


	8. C8: Quick! Call The Doctor!

**(****I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 8

Quick! Call The Doctor!

She quickly, without thinking used huen energy to destroy it. The Astronomer saw huen energy come from the room Tessa and Jenna went into, and he ran towards it. He tripped into the room. He stared at the tattered remains of the Weeping Angel.

Tessa sat there breathing heavily. "Weeping…. Angel…. Weak…. Huen Energy…." She choked out. She was really pale. Jenna ran in there almost tripping over Jason.

Jason quickly got up. He moved over to Tessa. "It's alright. Rest. It'll help your energy." He told her, but he even doubted himself. Although he sounded calm and determined in his words.

Matt ran down stairs to see what the commotion was. When he stepped into the room all he said was, "Oh." Tessa laid down still breathing heavily. She was very pale.

Jenna looked at the stone on the ground. "What happened?" she asked. "Weeping Angel." Jason replied, turning to the others. "Search though the rooms, find useful stuff, and see what's in each room." He instructed.

Matt nodded, turning from the room. Jenna went with Matt. Tessa tried to connect to the TARDIS but it was really hard. Jason looked at her. He saw the contortion of her face as she tried, and he sighed. "Wait until you're stronger." He told her, leaving the room.

"Upstairs or downstairs?" Matt asked Jenna, looking at her questioningly. "I can get downstairs." She replied. Tessa stopped trying and slept. Matt nodded and walked up the stairs. He strolled the halls, watching for doors. Tessa slept peacefully.

She gained enough strength to contact the TARDIS. The phone in the TARDIS rang. The Doctor looked up, hearing the phone. He walked over, confused. He picked it up, putting the receiver up to his right ear. "'Ello?" he spoke into the phone.

"'Ello Dex." Tessa replied. "Tessa!" he exclaimed, trying not to drop the phone. "Do you know where you are?" he added.

The Astronomer looked around. He pulled open the drawers, and pulled out stuff. He found the kitchen, with a nice table in the middle of the room. He set his findings onto the table, and searched for more stuff. Matt fumbled around through the drawers, dressers, baskets, boxes, under beds, and other places. He pulled out a shot gun from under a bed, and he narrowed his eyes. He felt around it, feeling it. It was cold, as if it hadn't been touched in 20 or 30 years. He frowned, putting it back under the bed.

Jenna searched around and hadn't found anything yet.

Tessa smiled. "I think so. Me and The Astronomer are in an alternate universe." She replied. "But there are Daleks, Cybermen, and Weeping Angels…" The Doctor frowned, and didn't reply for a few moments. "Are you with anyone else?" he asked suddenly. "Yes. Two humans. Jenna and Matt. Matt looks a lot like you." She replied. "Odd. I normally don't appear in other dimensions…. Tessa, I have a bad feeling about where you are." He told her, sighing.

The Astronomer walked around, examining the stuff. He pulled out a wrench, screwdriver, and nail from a toolbox that was pushed under a table. He examined them, feeling the rust that formed around them. He heard a low creaking sound, and turned his head.

Tessa sighed. "I saved Matt from a dalek. Apparently you do exist here but it's more of a co-exist. There's a television show based off your adventures." She explained. Jenna kept searching. The TARDIS shook violently as it got closer to the alternate universe again.

The Doctor gripped onto the console. "Tessa, the TARDIS doesn't like the dimension you're in. She goes crazy when she's near it." He explained. The Astronomer shrugged, not seeing anything. Matt searched more. Tessa sighed. "Well we have to get out of here." She replied. The TARDIS tried to land in the alternate universe. It was almost fully materialized. The Doctor lost connection.


	9. C9: The Doctor is in

**(****I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 9

The Doctor is in

"Dex? Dex!" Tessa called but no answer and she sighed.

The TARDIS kept trying to land but it couldn't completely.

Matt crawled under a bed, coughing and sneezing as dust caught in his nose and mouth. He pulled out a chest, blowing the dust from the top.

Tessa sighed and sat on the bed looking down. Jenna wondered about.

The Tardis shook making the doors unlock and open. It calmed back down a bit still shaking a bit. The Doctor stroked the console gently. "Good..." he whispered.

The Astronomer looked through books. Matt opened the chest, looking inside. Tessa got a small connection with the Tardis and her breathing became in perfect harmony with the Tardis.

The Tardis slightly jerked again throwing The Doctor back towards the doors. The Doctor held out his arm, stopping himself from crashing into the doors. His arm hurt due to the impact, but he pushed the pain aside.

Matt pillaged through the chest. Tessa thought she heard the Tardis.

The Tardis shook making the door swing open making the doctor fall out. "Oof!" he grumbled as he toppled out of the Tardis. He quickly stood up, brushing dirt from his pants. He adjusted his bow tie, looking around.

Matt dragged the chest, trying to find the others. The Astronomer stared at the stuff he found.

The Tardis disappeared. Tessa looked around. "Not now!" he shouted, watching as the TARDIS left. He mumbled stuff, trudging off grumpily.

Tessa ran into the room Jason was in. "He's here!" She called as she ran in way 'over' excited. Jenna walked in.

"Calm down." he said, but actually he was really excited. "Do you know where he is?!" he asked quickly, shuffling his feet.

Matt came in after Jenna. "What's going on?" he asked, confused. "It shouldn't be too hard to find him, after all I can probably get a link with him." she replied smiling happily.

Jenna shrugged at Matt. He nodded. "True." he said. The Doctor trudged through the forest. He should've asked Tessa where she was... Or, at least what the area around her looked like. "What are you two talking about?" Matt asked. "The Doctor is here." she replied.

**(YAY! The Doctor is in! LOL Sorry. What did you think about this chapter? And careful Doctor, Who knows what is in that forest...)**


	10. C10: Guess what? More problems!

**(I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 10

Guess what? More problems!

Tessa closed her eyes. "_Dex?_" She tried to connect to him. The Cyberman was still in the forest. "Oh." Matt replied.

The Astronomer rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious to the answer. The Doctor blinked, hearing Tessa. "_Yes? Where are you?_" he replied back to her, pausing to wait for her guidance.

"_An abandoned house. Tell me where you are and I can try and lead you to us._" she replied. "_Well... I think I'm in the middle of the forest judging by the amount of trees and things running about._" He replied.

Tessa paled. "_Get out. Get out now._" she ordered. "_Once you get out of there then keep running straight and I'll be outside awaiting you._" she told him. Jason narrowed his eyes at her. "What's wrong?" he mouthed to her. The Doctor caught the hint of warning in her voice, and so he did the only smart thing. He bolted off in the direction she told him to run.

A Cyberman was now chasing him. "He's in the forest." she mouthed back. Jason looked horror stricken, but shook his head quickly. The look left his gaze. The Doctor could hear the Cyber Man, and so he picked up his pace. He saw the abandoned house, and hurried towards it.

Tessa walked outside and waved to him quickly. "Hurry!" she called. The Cyberman ran after him, If Cybermen can run in the first place. The Doctor ran over, pulling Tessa inside behind him and slamming the door. "I really hate Cybermen." he said. Tessa pulled him into a hug. "Jason! He's here!" she called. Jenna walked in.

Jason ran over. "Oh thank Gallifrey your here!" he exclaimed happily. The Doctor hugged her back. Matt came in. Tessa smiled. "This is Matt and Jenna," she gestured to Matt and Jenna. "Matt, Jenna, this is The Doctor." she introduced. "Interesting." The Doctor said, inspecting Matt. "Um..." Matt said.

Jason became interested in a wall. Tessa giggled. Jenna smiled. "Nice to meet you." she replied. The Cyberman couldn't keep up with the Doctor. Tessa suddenly collapsed. The Doctor caught Tessa. He set her down, pulling his sonic from his pocket. He scanned her with it, trying to figure out why she collapsed.

Matt just watched him. He wasn't sure how to react at all. Jason saw the commotion, and tore his gaze away from the wall. Tessa was pale again. She was breathing heavily. Jenna looked at them, worried. The Doctor sighed, not getting any readings. He put his sonic back in his pocket. "She's probably low on energy." he said, although he was unsure of himself.

"She's been 'low on energy' the whole time. What does it mean?" Matt asked. Jason looked at Matt. "She basically runs on huen energy. If that runs out, she dies. If she is low, she passes out and has a hard time thinking. Her body has her pass out so she can gain more energy." he explained. Jenna looked at them. "Will she be okay?" she asked. Tessa was becoming cold. "Hopefully." The Doctor said with a sigh.


	11. C11: The warning

**(I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 11

The warning

Tessa coughed a bit. Her eyes slowly opened. "Dex..." she coughed out. The Doctor gripped her hand. "It's okay, Tessa." He told her gently. She coughed. She was getting very pale. He picked her up, stumbling back a little as he stood up. He turned his head to Jason. "Anywhere I can set her down?" he asked.

Jason nodded. "This way." he replied, showing The Doctor where he had put Tessa earlier. Matt felt he should help, but wasn't sure how. He remembered the chest he found, and went back over to it. He crouched down, throwing open the lid. Jenna followed Matt. Tessa was getting weaker and weaker. Jason opened the door, and stepped aside.

The Doctor walked in, and gently set Tessa on the bed. "If the Tardis were still here I could help a bit more..." he murmured. Matt looked at Jenna. Tessa was pale and the heat to her body was fading. The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. He had his head in his hands, watching Tessa intently.

Tessa's breathing was shaky. "Da-Daleks...Cy-Cybermen...We-Weeping An-Angels... Coming...Can't keep fighting just the five of us..." she suddenly spoke. The Doctor leaned forward. "What?" he questioned quizzically. He narrowed his eyes questioningly, and looked out the door to see Jason standing there. They exchanged worried looks.

**(Oh no! What will they do now?!)**


	12. C12:TheGathering of Companions&TimeLords

**(I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 12

The Gathering of Whovians, Companions, and Time Lords

"Your...Enemies...coming to...fight...We won't... be able to...hold them...off... Need back up..." she coughed again. "We don't have any backup here!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Jason stepped into the room. "Actually, we do. I've been doing some research on this dimension, and they have this show called Doctor Who. Doctor Who is exactly what you've been doing, Doctor. But, with actors. Which explains Matt. He plays you in the show. In the fandom of Doctor Who, I found out that a fandom is a group of people that like a certain thing, is one of the largest fandoms. Which means we could use their help. Along with ourselves." he explained.

Jenna walked in. "Me and Matt know some people who might like to help." she replied. Matt nodded. Jason and The Doctor both looked at them. "Great!" The Doctor said excitedly. He jumped off the bed, and walked over to them. Jenna smiled at Matt. "We should call David and ask him to meet us at the BBC. Also ask him to call his 'Companions' he's had while he was on the show to see if they will help." she told him.

Matt nodded to Jenna. He turned, and walked a little distance away and pulled out his phone. "Well, let's hope that'll work." The Doctor told them. "Don't say anything about why you want them just tell them to meet us there cause we want them to meet some friends." Jenna told Matt. "Of course." Matt replied, dialing the number.

Once he was done, he waited for David to answer. David heard his phone ring, and picked it up. He checked to see who was calling, and saw it was Matt. Confused, he answered. "'Ello?" he asked into the phone. "Hey, David I need you to get the actresses that played the part of your companions on Doctor Who, and go to the BBC with them." he told David casually. David thought he misheard him. "What?" he asked. "Just do it." "Why?" "We want you guys to meet some... Friends." Matt replied, getting agitated. "Alright... I'll call them up." David replied after a moment's pause. "Thanks! Bye." Matt replied, and hung up.

He put his phone in his pocket. "Done." he told Jenna. David started calling them. Jenna smiled. "We should head there." she offered and Tessa woke up a bit and walked in. Matt nodded. "Should we take Tessa with us?" he asked. The Doctor shook his head. "It'll be too hard for her. She'll be safe here." he replied. Jason nodded, agreeing with The Doctor.

After calling them, David headed to the BBC. "But I want to come..." she replied. Jenna went outside. "Come on!" she called. Billie was coming to the BBC too. The Doctor went over to Tessa. He bent over, and gently kissed her forehead. "We'll be back." he told her, and left the room with the others.

Jason stood with them, gazing around. Matt waited for The Doctor. David made it to the BBC, and went inside casually. Billie was there and smiled at him. "Hey." she called to him waving. Jenna got in the car. Matt got in the back with The Doctor and Jason. David waved in greeting. "Hi." he replied with a smile.

"Why are we here again?" Billie asked. Jenna drove to the BBC. They were all silent. "Matt wanted us to meet some people." David replied. Catherine Tate and Freema Agyeman walked up. "'Ello!" Catherine called walking over. Jenna pulled up to the BBC. "'Ello." David replied to them. Matt got out of the car, followed by The Doctor and Jason.

Jenna followed them. Billie sat down to wait and chatted with Catherine and Freema. Jason let them go ahead of him. The Doctor looked around, taking in the scenery. Matt walked over to them. Billie looked up and smiled. "Hey Matt." she called to him waving. "Hi." Matt called. Billie, Catherine, and Freema waved. "So why are we here?" Freema asked. "Well..." Matt started. "All the enemies from Doctor Who are here." Jason replied. The Doctor nodded.


	13. Daleks, Cybermen, Lords of Time, Oh my!

**(I sadly do not own Doctor who. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I do not own Jason/Astronomer, my friend does. But I do own Tessa.)**

Chapter 13

Daleks, Cybermen, Lords of Time, Oh my!

They saw that there were two Matt's and looked between the two confused. "Wait, What?" Billie asked. Matt laughed nervously. "Well... Guys, this The Doctor." he said, gesturing towards The Doctor. Jason rolled his eyes. "You are acting like this isn't new."

Billie looked over at David wondering what he thought of all this. "Wait, there are Daleks, Cybermen, Etc. here?!" Catherine asked. David wasn't able to respond. "Pretty much." The Doctor replied. "And... We're gonna need help." Billie, Freema, and Catherine exchanged glances. "I'll help." Billie replied and Freema and Catherine agreed. "What about you David?" Billie asked.

"This is very extraordinary... So, I'm in!" David exclaimed. Matt nodded with a grin. The Doctor just shrugged. Tessa walked in. "Dex?" she asked in Gallifreyan. Billie, Freema, and Catherine saw her. "Who's this?" Billie asked. "Tessa." The Doctor said, and turned towards her. "I told you to stay back at the abandoned place!" he exclaimed in Gallifreyan.

Jason could understand the whole conversation, but decided it best not to interrupt nor get involved. "But I wanted to come. I'm not a child, Dex." she replied in Gallifreyan. Billie and the others looked confused. The Doctor sighed. "I know... Tessa." he replied in Gallifreyan sadly. "But, I don't want you to die, Tessa. I have already lost too many..." Jason looked away from the others. "Oh... Yes, I'm The Astronomer." he said absently.

Tessa sighed. "I know. I was there the entire time you know..." she replied sadly. Billie gave a small wave. "They're nearing." Jason suddenly said, hearing steps from far off. They were the sounds of Cyber Men. The Doctor looked over at him. "Get the others back into a car. Tell them the way to the little cottage and get prepared." he ordered him and Jason nodded. Tessa helped Jason get the others then once they were in the car, she came over to The Doctor. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"It'd be stupid to confront them now." he said, waving the question away. Tessa sighed and grabbed his hand gently. "Dex, are you coming?" she asked. "I am." He replied. Tessa smiled. "Come on." She replied, heading to the car. He followed after her. They got in the car and Jenna drove to the house.

**(Who's happy that we brought David, Billie, Catherine, Freema into this?)**


	14. C14: Wolf Attack

Chapter 14

Wolf attack

The Doctor sat in the back silently, gazing out the window. They got to the house and went inside. Tessa sat in a chair. Billie, Freema, and Catherine sat on the stairs.

The Doctor paced back and forth. Jason pulled out knives, guns he found, and used his sonic to lock doors. He didn't like guns nor knives… But, handed them to everyone but him and The Doctor.

Billie, Catherine, and Tessa had knives. Freema had a gun. "Alright… Let's hope we have enough time to build a defense." Jason stated. Tessa nodded.

"Freema and David go stand by the door. Shoot any of the Daleks with your guns. It won't get rid of them, but it will them off. Billie, Caterine, and Tessa go stand by a window and throw knives at the Daleks. When you run out, come back down and go through the drawers over there. They have a LOT of knives. Matt, I want you to be with The Doctor and I in the back." Jason instructed.

The Doctor nodded to him. "Good idea." he agreed. Matt nodded in agreement. "We should also pile up books, pillows, and wood to cover us a little." he suggested. David looked at the gun he was given. He shrugged, and let his arm dangle by his side.

Freema nodded. Tessa, Billie, and Catherine nodded and headed up stairs. David walked over to the door, and opened it. He waited for Freema. Matt, The Doctor, and Jason all went to the back door.

Freema followed him. Tessa, Billie, Catherine kept an eye out. David kept his gaze planted in front of him. Matt held his knife tightly in his hand. The other knives were in his pocket.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic, staring in front of him intently. The Astronomer also pulled out his sonic, looking around slowly. Tessa threw a knife at the eye stalk of a passing dalek.

A wolf ran by but soon stopped when she saw Matt in the window and then tackled David to the ground growling. David shouted with surprise. She growled at him.

Freema didn't know what to do so she quickly aimed the gun at it. Matt, The Doctor, and Jason all heard the growling. They ran to the front, seeing David underneath the wolf. David struggled to get away from the wolf. She growled and kept him pinned there.


	15. C15: The fight begins

Chapter 15

The fight begins

The Doctor realized who it was. "Cerise! Get off of him!" he demanded. She looked up at him and then backed off of him. The Doctor helped David up, and looked at Cerise. "I thought you knew not to jump on people." he scolded.

Jason rolled his eyes. He wasn't very fond of Cerise. Matt was confused. Cerise hung her head low. "Sorry..." she replied. He sighed. "Don't do it again." Cerise nodded. "I won't." she replied.

The Doctor nodded. Cerise turned human and stood up. Matt looked puzzled, but after all he had seen today surprisingly he was used to it. Cerise smiled. "'Ello." she said. "So... How are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay. If you think being shot at by a bunch of hunters is fun..." she mumbled. "Oh." he said. Matt turned his attention away from them. David sort of stood there awkwardly. Jason got bored and started messing with his sonic.

Tessa came running down stairs. "Dex! A whole lot of Daleks and Cybermen are showing up!" she exclaimed. "Alright!" he said, and pulled Matt and Jason to the back again. He pointed his sonic at a Cyber Man, and pressed the button.

Jason knew it'd take too long for one sonic to stop a Cyberman. He pulled out his own, and pointed it directly at the Cyber Man holding down the button. Matt pulled out a knife, and tossed it at one of the Dalek's eyes stalks. David shot at some. Cerise ran inside.

Tessa used Huen energy to destroy some Daleks. Matt threw another knife. Billie and the others destroyed Daleks and Cybermen. Finally the Cyber Man blew up. The Doctor looked around. Jason threw a rock at a Dalek.

Tessa kept using huen energy to fight till the Daleks and Cybermen retreated. The Doctor retreated back into the house, getting more supplies. Tessa suddenly collapsed. The Doctor heard Tessa fall, and he ran up the stairs. He knelt beside her, feeling around her neck. Tessa was very pale again.

**(Oh noes! Tessa is hurt again! Good thing she has The Doctor there to help!)**


	16. C16: To the TARDIS we go!

Chapter 16

To the TARDIS we go!

"No… Not now. Please not now." He pleaded, picking her up gently. Tessa was shivering. She was cold, pale, and was breathing heavily. The Doctor held her close to his chest, gently taking her down the stairs. He went to the room where Jason had told him she'd been, and put her in the bed.

Tessa was shivering. She looked pale, cold, and she was running a high fever. Tessa was coughing. Jenna, Billie, and the others came down after them seeing the Daleks and Cybermen retreat. The Doctor was focused on Tessa. He ducked down, looking under the bed for anything useful.

Jason and Matt walked in. David came in shortly after the other two. Tessa was breathing shakily and heavily. She was coughing and pale. She was dying. The Doctor appeared again, frowning. He paced back and forth, his eyes clouded with fear and sadness.

Cerise looked at The Doctor. "She needs huen energy, correct?" she asked. Tessa breathing was still heavy and shaky but it was starting to slow.

"Yes, she does. And without the TARDIS I can't help her. Unless of course we find huen energy, which we probably won't unless a space ship with them trapped inside landed here, but the last time that happened, was a long time ago. I had a different face then…"

Jenna walked up. "I know where to find a TARDIS." She told him. "Where?" The Doctor asked. "Is it a real TARDIS?" Jenna sadly shook her head. "Not real but maybe with a sonic screwdriver it'll work." she replied. Tessa was getting worse. "I'll take whatever we've got." "It's at the BBC." she replied.

Tessa's hearts were slowing down. "Hurry!" he urged, pushing her from the flat. They got to the car and drove to the BBC. Jenna walked into the area were they kept the Tardis. "It's in here." she called. "Good." The Doctor said. "Well... Sort of. Tessa is still dying... Never mind that!"

Jenna walked into the prop of the TARDIS. "If you sonic it then maybe it'll work and give her at least a bit on huen energy." Billie suggested. "Possibly. But, there is a chance that it may not work. I am sticking with the chance that it will." he said, grinning slightly. He pulled out his sonic, and pressed the button. He soniced in places he thought would work. There were sparks and a bright light.


	17. C17: Chilling in the TARDIS

Chapter 17

Chilling in the TARDIS

After the light had gone the Tardis made its whooshing noise. Tessa was surrounded by huen energy and she woke up. "Dex?" she choked out in Gallifreyan. The Doctor grinned with excitement. "I'm glad I choose that option!" he exclaimed. Tessa got up and smiled. "Thanks." She told him.

Jenna smiled. Billie leaned against a wall. Catherine and Freema sat down. "What now?" Billie asked. "Well-" he paused. "Actually, I don't know what to do." The Doctor said, shrugging.

Jason looked up from the corner he was standing by. Most probably didn't notice him standing there. "We should probably leave before we cause anymore destruction to this dimension." he said. Matt jumped slightly. "Do you _always_ do that?!" he exclaimed.

Tessa giggled. "But there are still Daleks and Cybermen here." she replied. "We need to help." she replied.

Jason turned his gaze to her. "Yes, but that was caused by us coming here. They know that Matt is not The Doctor, judging by his scent. It is completely human, not Time Lord. Soon, they'd leave. They wouldn't even try. They just want The Doctor. Or, if you are so worried I will stay here." he told her, and didn't look like he was joking. His eyes were serious and firm, awaiting her choice. Both were correct, and both were incorrect at the same time.

Tessa crossed her arms. "If you're staying then I'm staying too! I'm letting you take all the fun." she replied sternly. Billie and the other girls watched them. He sighed. "Tessa, I can't have you getting hurt. You need rest... I know you just got huen energy, but it takes a bit for it to take full effect. If you use it all up now, then you won't have any left and you'll die. I'll catch up, somehow. Just know I'll leave you a Dalek or two."

Tessa crossed her arms. "No. I am coming." she replied. "You can't." "Who made you in charge of me?" she asked, her arms still crossed. She was starting to get frustrated with Jason. "I'm not in charge of you. I'm just trying to keep you safe." The Doctor rolled his eyes and face palmed. "How 'bout we all stay to get rid of them." He suggested. Tessa smiled. "I agree." she replied.

Billie smiled. "Glad that's over with." she stated. Jason rolled his eyes lightly. "So should we just go and fight them or go back to the house?" Tessa asked. Cerise was curled up on the floor. "We should stay here and rest a bit." Tessa nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. Jason went back to his corner, seeming to disappear from reality. Tessa wandered into another room in the Tardis. She sat on the bed that was in the room. She was still really tired so she fell asleep.

**(Well now Tessa's alright, everyone is calming down and taking a break...How long will that last though?)**


End file.
